Percy Jackson e o pântano dos desejos
by Ju fanfics
Summary: Gente, adoro mudar as histórias e construir novos personagens e Eu não gostei de como terminou o final do Loke no filme então resolvi mudar. Espero que gostem!


_**A procura dos meus melhores amigos**_

**POV Percy**

Eu sei, eu sei. Ir atrás dela não era uma idéia muito boa. Mas ela estava desaparecida! Estava com o meu melhor amigo Phillip, mas mesmo assim ele não era nem um pouco responsável. E eu estava com ciúmes também. Aquilo estava me matando! O único jeito era sair daquele acampamento sem ser visto... E. Sozinho. A parte do sem ser visto funcionou, mas não consegui ir sozinho.

-Achou que a gente ia deixar você ir sozinho? – disse Annabeth olhando para mim. Do lado dela estava meu meio-irmão, Jonny.

-Ah não gente, vocês não vão comigo!Eu vou sozinho! Podem voltar.

-Nem pensar. Eu tenho que cuidar do meu irmãozinho. – disse Jonny, bagunçando o meu cabelo. Ele acha que só porque sou um ano mais novo do que ele eu tenho que ser chamado de "irmãozinho".

-E quem sumiu foi minha irmã, então nós temos todo o direito de ir com você. - Disse agora Annabeth.

-Só se vocês prometerem que não vão me atrapalhar. – eu disse enquanto arrumava meu cabelo, que Jonny havia bagunçado.

-Ei, nós estamos aqui para te ajudar, não te atrapalhar! – exclamou Annabeth.

-É, fica tranqüilo, nós vamos achar sua namoradinha. – Disse Jonny, querendo me irritar.

-Tá, vamos então. E Nicole não é minha "namoradinha", ela é só... Uma amiga.

Era verdade, mas não posso negar que eu queria que fossemos mais do que isso.

Acabei deixando, Annabeth e Jonny foram comigo. A minha intenção não era essa, mas foi bom ter companhia. E eu era tão burro, que nem pensei onde procurar Nicole.

- Eu pensei! – disse Annabeth – Levaram Nicole e Phillip para o pântano dos desejos.

-Ah claro, e como você tem tanta certeza disso Annabeth? – Eu disse, tentando descobrir de onde ela tinha tirado aquela idéia.

-Percy! Isso é obvio! É lá que Luke está escondido! Ele ainda não desistiu da idéia de criar uma guerra no Olímpio e agora ele está com mais raiva de você, então resolveu raptar seus melhores amigos sabendo que você iria atrás deles. E você é tão burro que está indo mesmo!

-Annabeth... Você é brilhante – eu disse junto com Jonny.

-Eu sei disso. – disse Annabeth, meio que se achando.

Como sempre Annabeth tinha um mapa na mochila que nos levava direto para o pântano dos desejos. O mapa dizia que deveríamos seguir para o leste, então fomos andando em direção a uma lanchonete que não pude resistir de perguntar:

-Gente o que vocês acham de pararmos na lanchonete?

- Eu acho uma idéia... – disse Jonny, sua frase foi cortada ao meio por Annabeth.

- Péssima!

-Porque seria uma idéia péssima Annabeth? É só uma lanchonete! – eu disse com raiva dela.

- É.... Por favor, Annabeth – pediu Jonny.

- Tudo bem... – disse Annabeth – Mas se der alguma coisa errada a culpa não é minha!

Entramos na lanchonete e tudo parecia estar indo bem.

- Olá crianças – disse a moça, e que mania as pessoas tem de nos chamar de crianças, eu tenho 15 anos! – O que vão querer?

- Depende, o que tem aí? – disse Jonny, com uma voz faminta.

Nesse mesmo instante, Annabeth pisou no meu pé com força e eu gritei um ai, só que aí eu vi um bilhete em cima do balcão que dizia: Lanchonete Furiosa. É claro que a mulher era uma fúria!

-Hum, pensando bem... O lanche fica para outra hora... Vamos meninos? – disse Annabeth puxando Jonny e eu.

-Nem pensar! – gritou a moça que atende os clientes... Agora ela era uma fúria.

Cada um de nós pegou a sua espada e assim chegou, mas uma fúria. Tudo bem... Eram só duas... Nós éramos a maioria. Errado. Chegaram mais duas.

-Ahn... Que tal se a gente conversar um pouquinho? – eu disse parecendo um inútil.

Uma das fúrias deu uma risada maligna e começou a luta. Eu consegui acabar com a primeira, faltavam três. Havia uma lutando com Jonny, outra com Annabeth, e outra tacava as coisas em cima de nós. Vi que uma das fúrias acertou Annabeth, mas quando ia jogá-la para longe, Jonny entrou na frente e cortou a cabeça da fúria, depois estendeu a mão para Annabeth se levantar e perguntou:

-Você está bem?

-Estou, não me machuquei muito. Da para continuar lutando. – Quando Annabeth disse isso ela se levantou e Acertou a fúria que estava atrás de Jonny.

Jonny ficou olhando com uma cara de surpresa.

Agora só faltava uma fúria. Mas tive uma idéia quando olhei para o outro lado do balcão. Havia uma geladeira com água. Annabeth, e Jonny entenderam o recado e começaram a lutar com a fúria para distrair ela. Enquanto isso derramei umas três garrafas de água na minha cabeça e Fui lutar com a fúria. A coitada não durou nem 2 minutos.

**POV Nicole**

Não era legal ficar pressa em um pântano com o Phillip. Nós estávamos presos embaixo de uma árvore e pelo visto aquele lugar era contra sons, e contra desejos também. Nunca pensei que pudesse existir um lugar assim no pântano dos desejos, pois como o próprio nome diz, o lugar serve para as pessoas fazerem desejos que sempre são realizados, mas realizados de uma forma errada. Se você pedir pra tomar um suco de maça, o pântano vai te dar o suco, só que com veneno.

Além disso Phillip estava me irritando. Ou ele começava a cantar ou ele contava piadas, e isso não era legal. No mesmo estante que pensei nisso Phillip começou a cantar uma música muito chata.

-Não canta não cara. - eu disse tentando fazer com que ele parasse de cantar aquela música chata.

-Desculpe é que quando eu fico com medo eu tenho que cantar.

Eu fiz uma cara de nojo. Phillip era muito medroso.

- Quando Percy vai chegar? – perguntei tentando desviar o assunto.

- Não sei. Só espero que chegue logo. – disse Phillip.

Phillip não era semideus, era só um amigo que Percy tinha antes de chegar ao acampamento. Ele acabou de algum jeito, virando meu amigo também.

Comecei a chorar, eu estava com saudades do Percy e da minha irmã, vai ver era por isso que eu não conseguia pensar em algum jeito de sair daquele lugar. Phillip me viu chorando e disse que tudo ia dar certo, e que alguma coisa dizia para ele que eles estavam a caminho.

**POV Percy**

- Vamos sair daqui logo antes que outra fúria apareça! – gritei para Annabeth e Jonny.

-Percy! As palavras têm poder, esqueceu?

Não deu tempo das palavras agirem, saímos correndo pela floresta até encontrarmos um lugar seguro. Tinha começado a chover e o chão da floresta estava escorregadio, mas nós achamos uma gruta que serviu bem de esconderijo.

-Da próxima vez, acho melhor vocês me escutarem! – disse Annabeth morrendo de raiva.

Eu não consegui retrucar, comecei a chorar quando vi que minha idéia era inútil. Deitei no chão em cima do saco de dormir e desatei a chorar.

-Calma Percy, nós vamos achar Nicole. – disse Jonny, enquanto Annabeth me dava um abraço de consolação.

Resolvemos dormir ali mesmo, e assim que me deitei, fechei os olhos e comecei a sonhar. Sonhei que eu tinha chegado no Pântano sozinho, e eu estava socando o chão. De repente o chão se abriu e eu fui caindo, caindo e não chegava a lugar nenhum.

-Acorde Percy! – gritou Annabeth. Abri os olhos e vi que já estava claro. – Temos que ir logo, acho que tem algum animal nós procurando.

Levantei de pressa e saí andando com Annabeth e Jonny do meu lado. Por enquanto nenhum bicho tinha aparecido e nós estávamos chegando no fim da floresta. Eu estava com fome e com sede, e então eu vi depois da floresta a avenida mais movimentada de Las Vegas.

-Uau – dissemos todos juntos.

-Tudo bem, acho que agora nós podemos parar para comer. – disse Annabeth.

Nós fomos comer um bolo na confeitaria. Tinha bolo de tudo que você imaginar. Nós nos sentamos e começamos a comer.

-Bom – disse Annabeth enquanto abria o mapa. – Agora temos que ir para o norte, até avistar o pântano. Não está tão longe assim.

Nem eu nem Jonny respondemos, estávamos muito ocupados com o bolo.

Quando acabamos fomos andando para o norte. Lá na frente, muito lá na frente havia uma montanha e em baixo dela estava o pântano.

Nós fomos andando rápido e eu comecei a cansar. Já estava escuro e eu estava com sono.

-Estou com frio. – disse Annabeth.

Jonny tirou seu casaco e emprestou para Annabeth. Annabeth era caidinha por ele, e ele por ela. Deve ser por isso que Jonny estava lá, por causa de Annabeth.

Resolvemos entrar em um hotel e dormir por lá. Enquanto Annabeth pegava a chave do quarto perguntai para Jonny:

-Você só está aqui por causa dela né?

Ele nem precisou responder, eu entendi seu sorrisinho sem graça. Baguncei o cabelo dele, como ele tinha feito comigo e nós dois começamos a rir. Jonny era o melhor irmão que eu poderia ter.

_**A casa dos fantasmas**_

**POV Percy**

Mal consegui dormir por causa do meu pesadelo. Era um pesadelo horrível, estavam todos desaparecidos agora e eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu comecei a socar o chão de novo e uma voz na minha cabeça dizia que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa. E de repente fui caindo como no sonho da noite anterior, e agora eu tinha chegado a algum lugar. Eles estavam lá em baixo, só que eram fantasmas. Era como se aquele lugar fosse uma casa para os fantasmas, e eu fiquei assustado. Acordei assustado, tremendo de medo. Fiquei deitado imóvel e depois resolvi olhar para o lado para ver se eles estavam lá. Só encontrei Annabeth, e ela estava chorando.

- O que aconteceu Annabeth? Onde está Jonny? – Perguntei preocupado.

-Ah Percy... – Disse Annabeth chorando – Ele me disse que ia beber água e... Ele estava demorando... Então eu fui atrás dele, e vi uma fúria levando ele para longe... Ele gritou: leve Percy para um lugar seguro. Então eu trouxe você para cá... Estou com medo Percy!

Quando me dei conta reparei que nós estávamos no sótão de algum lugar, não no Hotel.

-Annabeth... Você acha que eles podem ter levado ele para o Pântano né? Quer dizer... Ele não está sumido agora está?

-Ah Percy! – disse Annabeth começando a chorar. Eu comecei a chorar também e disse para Annabeth:

-Nós vamos achá-los fique calma.

Nós dois ficamos ali, sentados chorando, sem idéias de como continuar a viajem sem Jonny.

Depois de muito tempo, uns 2 dias, resolvemos que deveríamos continuar a viagem. Só quando saí reparei que o lugar era outro hotel, velho e todo quebrado, e que haviam poucas pessoas hospedadas. Pagamos o hotel e saímos. Nenhum de nós tinha nada para falar. Annabeth continuava vestida com o casaco de Jonny, às vezes ela abraçava o casaco. E eu... Ficava me lembrando da última vez que tinha visto Jonny, foi quando ele admitiu que estava lá por causa de Annabeth. Fiquei pensando se devia contar isso a Annabeth, mas achei melhor não. A única coisa que tinha dele comigo era uma blusa, que por acaso, eu estava vestindo ela.

Estávamos cada vez mais perto do Pântano, então eu resolvi perguntar a Annabeth se não havia nada nos impedindo de entrar no pântano.

-Pior que tem – respondeu ela – A casa dos fantasmas.

Tremi por dentro. Era exatamente a do meu sonho.

- E Percy. – disse Annabeth – Não se esqueça de que não pode fazer nenhum pedido lá dentro ta? Nem mesmo só na sua mente!

-Ta, já sei. – eu disse. Não queria nem pensar no que poderia acontecer se eu desejasse achar meus amigos.

**POV Jonny**

Logo depois que aquela maldita fúria me raptou, ela me fez desmaiar, e eu nem sei onde estou agora. Estou com medo, com fome, e com sede. Espero que Annabeth e Percy estejam bem.

Não sabia o nome daquele lugar, mas eu ouvia pessoas, apesar de estar preso em um lugar sozinho. Era como se tive uma sala ali e eu estivesse preso no banheiro. As vozes conversando do outro lado não eram nem um pouco conhecidas. E o que me fazia ter mais medo... As vozes pareciam mortas sabe? Era como se aquelas pessoas não estivessem vivas. Às vezes eu sentia que elas podiam me ver, mesmo com a porta do "banheiro" trancada.

**POV Percy**

Finalmente o Pântano estava perto. Estávamos na porta da casa dos fantasmas. Eu sentia medo e ao mesmo tempo felicidade. Medo por causa do nome do lugar, e felicidade porque estava perto de Nicole.

A tal da casa parecia ser muito luxuosa para a casa de fantasmas. Era uma casa toda preta, com uma porta de madeira muito grande, daquelas antigas.

- Olá? – disse Annabeth enquanto batia na porta.

-Que é? – falou uma voz lá de dentro, enquanto abria a porta. – Eu não quero aquele suco de maça! Obrigada, não quero morrer de novo.

Eu ouvi direito? Aquela mulher já havia morrido?

- Você deve ser Hannah rankings, a famosa mulher da famosa história do suco de maça envenenado. Eu sou Annabeth e esse é Percy, nós não queremos te dar outros sucos só queremos entrar. Você permite?

-Annabeth, filha de Atena! Que praser ter você aqui! Olá, filho de Poseidon! O que vocês querem?

-Queremos falar com Sean. – respondeu Annabeth.

-Tudo bem, me acompanhem. – disse Hannah.

A mulher andava rápido bem na frente de nós. Assim eu pude perguntar para Annabeth o que queria saber.

-Como ela sabe nossos nomes?

-Eles são fantasmas Percy, já foram semideuses. Eles sabem tudo sobre o mundo dos deuses e tudo que está acontecendo lá. Minha mãe foi quem ajudou Sean, a criar a casa dos fantasmas. E Percy, por favor, nunca pergunte para eles se eles estão mortos. Eles vão acabar prendendo a gente aqui para sempre!

A última coisa que Annabeth disse me assustou, mas mesmo assim eu tive voz para perguntar:

- Quem é Sean?

- Sean foi o primeiro morto do pântano. Ele, junto com minha mãe criou esta casa.

Depois disso, enquanto seguíamos Hannah, fui reparando na casa. Tinham várias pessoas. Umas assistindo televisão, outras lendo e algumas reclamando.

-Essas, são as pessoas que ainda não se conformaram de que estão mortas. – disse Annabeth quando percebeu que eu estava olhando para as pessoas que reclamavam.

Entramos em uma porta e começamos a subir umas escadas. Quando pensei que as escadas não iam acabar nunca, nós chegamos à sala de Sean.

-Senhor? – disse Hannah.

- Sim Hannah. – respondeu Sean.

-Você tem visitas.

Sean virou-se da cadeira que estava virada para a parede, e quando viu Annabeth exclamou:

-Annabeth, filha de Atena!

-Vou deixá-los em paz para conversarem. – disse Hannah.

Sean era um homem velho e barbudo. Ele usava um terno e seus olhos eram cheios de olheiras. Ele me olhou profundamente, como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos, e depois disse:

-Filho de Poseidon... Percy. Sempre quis conhecê-lo. Seus olhos são iguais aos de seu pai.

Tentei dar um sorrisinho, só não sei se funcionou.

- Mas então... O que querem? – perguntou Sean.

-O que podemos fazer para entrar no pântano?

-Entrar no pântano... Bem... Vocês terão que falar com Frederico, ou, mas conhecido como... O filho do Pântano.

- E onde o encontramos?

_**O filho do Pântano**_

**POV Percy**

Primeiro achei que a minha pergunta não tinha caído bem, depois pensei que tinha desmaiado, mas então quando percebi estava no pântano, e do meu lado estava Annabeth.

-Você o encontrará aqui Percy... É só procurar... – disse a voz de Sean. Seu corpo havia desaparecido.

Annabeth pegou a sua espada, e eu peguei a minha. Nós estávamos no pântano. Haviam 4 árvores grandes, e todas elas tinham musgo.

-Percy pense! – gritou Annabeth – Onde pode estar à casa do filho do pântano?

Eu não conseguia pensar. E não deu tempo pois as árvores começaram a se mexer e os musgos começaram a agarrar as pernas de Annabeth. Annabeth lutou contra o musgo, mas não funcionou. De repente a árvore engoliu Annabeth, e eu estava sozinho... Como no meu sonho.

- Agora você está sozinho. Pense Percy!– gritou a voz de Sean.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. As árvores pararam de se mexer. Mas espera...A voz de Sean...Eu já tinha ouvido ela em, algum lugar. Já sei! No meu sonho! Ela era a voz que dizia que socar o chão era a coisa certa a fazer. Rapidamente comecei a socar o chão com força.

-Isso Percy... Você está fazendo a coisa certa. – disse a voz de Sean de novo.

Comecei a socar o chão com mais força e de repente o chão se abriu e eu caí. Caí como havia caído no meu sonho. Caí até parar em um lugar... Com fantasmas reclamando.

-Quietos seus fantasmas inúteis! Temos visitas! – gritou o menino que pensei ser Frederico.

-Ora, Ora... Se não é Percy Jackson, o filho de Poseidon.

Os mortos reclamões riram.

-Onde estão meus amigos? – Perguntei querendo chorar.

Frederico deu uma risada maligna. Annabeth e Jonny apareceram do lado dele, com caras tristes.

-Eles estão aqui, bem do meu lado. – disse Frederico. – Antes de ter eles de volta... Você vai ter que me conceder um desejo.

- Nem pensar! – gritei

-Ou isso ou seus amigos serão mortos e viverão aqui comigo.

- O que você quer? – eu disse.

- Percy não lhe conceda o desejo! – gritou Annabeth.

-Silêncio Menina! – gritou Frederico, dando um choque em Annabeth. Annabeth gritou e eu tive vontade de sair correndo dali e abraçar Annabeth, mas alguma coisa me dizia que eu não devia fazer isso.

- Eu Quero – continuou Frederico, como se nada tivesse acontecido. – que você me torne um deus, assim como seu pai. Sabe Percy... Seu pai seria dono disso tudo aqui... Este pântano foi feito especialmente para ele. Mas meu pai o roubou. Então, o que você acha de me fazer um deus e transformar seu pai no dono de isso tudo aqui hein?

Eu pensei. Se este pântano foi feito para meu pai, o pântano tinha água! "use seus poderes Percy" disse uma voz na minha cabeça. Eu pensei onde poderia estar a água, e pensei na pergunta chave que Annabeth fez: onde o filho do pântano pode morar? Era isso! Frederico morava no coração do pântano! E se o pântano era do meu pai... O coração do Pântano também era do meu pai!

Fechei os olhos e ouvi Frederico falar:

-Que diabos esse menino está fazendo?

De repente um jato de água veio na cara dele, e começaram a aparecer ondas grandes e fortes de todos os lados. Os mortos gritaram e quando a água baixou vi Frederico no chão... Desmaiado.

-Ops, me desculpe. – eu disse sendo sarcástico.

Dei a mão para Annabeth se levantar, (ela ainda estava traumatizada) e depois ajudei Jonny.

- Tenho orgulho de ser seu irmão Percy. – disse ele enquanto me abraçava.

Depois Annabeth o abraçou e disse:

- Achei que você tivesse morrido!

-Eu não morreria antes de ver você pela última vez. – disse Jonny.

- É... Acho melhor a gente ir logo. – Eu disse quando vi que as árvores começaram a se mexer.

Nós saímos correndo pelo pântano. Agora só faltava achar Nicole e Phillip.

_**A vida após a morte**_

**POV Percy**

Eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Estava confuso. Eu queria a resposta de várias perguntas que estavam na minha cabeça.

Você sabe que correr enquanto pensa não é uma boa idéia né? Eu acabei fazendo isso e tropecei em uma pedra. Bati o joelho no chão e ele estava sangrando. Meus amigos pararam e foram me ajudar.

-Está tudo bem Percy?

Eu não pude responder. Eu estava cansado, machucado, confuso e assustado. Comecei a ver tudo embaçado com se eu fosse desmaiar. De repente ficou tudo escuro.

Acordei na sala de Sean.

- Percy, creio que precisamos conversar. – disse Sean

-Eu estou morto? – Perguntei.

-Não...Quer dizer, sim mas é temporário. – disse Sean me deixando mas confuso ainda.

- Sean, eu estou confuso – eu disse

- Sobre o que você está confuso Percy?

- Pra que serve esse maldito pântano? – eu perguntei, espero que não tenha ofendido Sean.

- Percy, quem criou esse pântano foi Atena. E ele foi criado especialmente para seu pai. Seu pai aceitou o presente de Atena, mas Hades não achou justo que ele fosse o dono do pântano, e um deus ao mesmo tempo. Poseidon e Hades lutaram, e Poseidon ganhou. Mas Zeus também não achou isso justo, então seu pai deu o pântano para mim. Hades continuou achando injusto, e resolveu me destruir para ganhar o poder do pântano.

- Então você... está... – eu disse antes de Sean me interromper.

- Sim estou morto. Mas me escute... – disse Sean olhando nos meus olhos com aqueles olhos cinzas e apagados. – Depois que Hades me matou, Atena não deixou ele ficar com o pântano, e botou a minha alma para ser dona de tudo isso aqui. Eu controlava tudo no pântano, as árvores as plantas os animais... Tudo estava perfeito. Até que Hades interferiu novamente e botou uma maldição no pântano, a árvore mestre. Assim, ela faz com que todos os desejos feitos no pântano são realizados de forma contrária.

- mas você não pode impedir isso Sean? – Perguntei.

- Infelizmente não rapazinho... A única coisa que pude fazer foi construir a casa dos fantasmas, para acomodar todos os mortos do pântano.

-Mas e se eu fizer um desejo ruim? Ele se torna bom?

-Sim... Só cuidado com as palavras Percy... – respondeu Sean, com água nos olhos. Decidi mudar de assunto:

- Mas e Frederico? É seu filho?

- Sim, tive Frederico antes de morrer. Dei a ele o coração do pântano para viver. Mas ele não esta agindo de maneira correta. Acho que mereceu o castigo que você deu a ele.

Acho que desta vez consegui dar o sorrisinho.

- Bom acho melhor você voltar. Seus amigos devem estar preocupados.

- Ta... Mas Sean, quanto tempo eu fiquei aqui?

- Você está aqui a uns 15 minutos, mas lá só se passaram 2 minutos.

- Tudo bem... Como eu saio?

- Vou te levar até lá.

-Ok. - Antes de ir tive uma idéia. – Sean! Onde estão meus amigos?

- Acho que você já sabe a resposta dessa pergunta meu querido...

Quando vi já estava no pântano de novo.

- Percy? Acorde, por favor! – disse Annabeth chorando.

Abri os olhos e vi que Jonny estava andando comigo no colo e Annabeth estava chorando do lado.

- Ainda bem que você acordou! Que susto garoto! – gritou Jonny. Annabeth parou de chorar e sorriu.

-Gente – eu ia dizer que podia me botar no chão, mas percebi que continuava muito fraco cansado e machucado para andar, então mudei a frase de repente. – eu sei onde eles estão.

Jonny e Annabeth ficaram me olhando como se eu tivesse dito alguma coisa impossível.

- Vamos! - eu disse enquanto me levantava, já estava me sentindo melhor. – temos que achar a árvore mestre.

**_A árvore mestre_**

**POV Percy**

Eu já estava enxergando a árvore então saí correndo. Jonny e Annabeth foram atrás de mim.

Paramos bem na frente da árvore:

-Olá, árvore mestre. – Eu estava falando com uma árvore!

- Percy Jackson e seus amigos... O que desejam? – A árvore disse para mim.

"Cuidado com as palavras Percy", dizia uma voz na minha cabeça.

- Eu Quero que você viva para sempre...

Jonny e Annabeth ficaram me olhando. Mas eu sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa. A árvore ficou parada e isso me permitiu que acertasse ela com a contracorrente bem no coração, a árvore evaporou e uma luz ecoou pelo pântano.

- Eu quero que você viva para sempre... Na casa dos fantasmas sua inútil! – Gritei feliz por ter destruído a árvore mestre.

-Eu quero suco de maça! - Quando me virei vi que quem tinha gritado era Hannah Ranking. O suco apareceu na mão dela. Ela bebeu, cautelosamente. - Perfeito!

_**Desejos realizados**_

**POV Nicole**

Eu já tinha percebido que havia uma árvore em cima de nós, e agora eu percebi que ela foi destruída. Por um momento me esqueci que aquele lugar era contra sons e comecei a gritar:

-Percy! Annabeth! Jonny! Eu quero sair daqui!

No memento em que disse: eu quero sair daqui, uma porta se abriu e uma luz entrou naquele lugar escuro.

-Luz! Que saudades de você! – Gritou Phillip.

-Vamos Phillip! – Eu disse enquanto puxava ele e saía correndo pela porta.

Corremos muito, e aquele lugar não chegava no fim. Parei de correr, cansada:

-Acho que isso não vai dar em lugar nenhum.

-Também acho. – disse Phillip.

Nesse momento a porta que havia deixado a luz entrar se fechou, mas a luz na cedeu. Percebi que lá na frente tinha uma luz, mas não era só uma luz, tinha alguém lá.

-Nicole? Phillip? São vocês? – eu reconheci, essa voz era do Percy.

-Percy! – Eu gritei.

Fui correndo em direção a ele e Phillip veio atas de mim. Quando cheguei na frente dele vi que Annabeth e Jonny estavam atrás dele.

- Achei que nunca mais ia te achar! – disse Percy me dando um abraço.

Depois ele foi falar com Phillip e eu fui falar com Annabeth:

- Dessa vez eu estava sem idéias pra te salvar Nicole! – Disse Annabeth. – Estava com medo de não te achar nunca mais!

Annabeth era uma ótima irmã. Ela não era igual Jonny com Percy, quase nunca me chamava de "irmãzinha".

- Acho melhor a gente andar logo. Antes que Luke perceba que vocês fugiram. – Disse Percy.

-Percy! As palavras têm poder aqui! – Todos gritaram.

-Ta bom! Não vou esquecer mais. – disse ele rindo.

Nós fomos correndo. Mas Annabeth teve uma idéia mais fácil, ela fechou os olhos e disse:

-Queremos sair do pântano.

Eu também havia fechado os olhos e quando abri já estávamos no final do pântano.

-É... Foi fácil! – disse Annabeth, contente.

_**Quem ganhar sai vivo **_

**POV Percy**

-Você achou mesmo que ia ser tão fácil assim Annabeth? – disse uma voz conhecida, era a voz de Luke.

Não deu tempo de pensar, na nossa frente apareceu Luke e suas amigas, as fúrias da lanchonete. O problema é que não eram só aquelas fúrias, de repente apareceram muitas mais atrás de Luke e depois de alguns minutos já haviam umas 20 fúrias.

- O Luke vai embora! – Gritei, tentando fazer um desejo.

- Eu bloqueie vocês Percy, seus pedidos não serão realizados, sou esperto né? – Luke fez uma pausa, mas depois continuou. -Vamos combinar assim... Quem ganhar a luta sai vivo, ta bem?

- Acho que você quis dizer... Quando a gente ganhar você morre né Luke? – eu disse enfrentando ele.

Depois disso a luta começou. Eu mal olhava pro lado mas dava para ver que quem estava do meu lado era Nicole. E do outro lado era Phillip. Phillip não tinha espada então eu tive que emprestar pra ele, mas ele não gosta muito de luta então acho que El preferiu tentar ser amiguinho das fúrias:

- Olha, Percy! Ela gosta de batata!

- Desculpe Phillip mas eu estou ocupado. – Eu disse enquanto cortava a cabeça de uma das fúrias.

Eu nem percebi que tinha outra fúria atas de mim e quando me virei fiquei olhando pra cara dela. Era a moça da lanchonete, dava para reconhecer. Antes que desse para fazer alguma coisas as outras três fúrias da lanchonete me cercaram e eu pensei: "já era, Luke ganhou, estou morto". Mas de repente acima de mim apareceu Phillip, em cima de uma fúria.

-Acho melhor vocês deixarem meu amigo em paz suas nojentas! – disse Phillip jogando batatas na cabeça das fúrias. – Batatinha, acabe com essas feias!

-Batatinha? – eu disse olhando para Phillip com uma careta.

-É o nome que dei pra ela. – disse Phillip acariciando a fúria que ele estava sentado em cima.

Eu fiquei olhando para a única fúria que estava me cercando agora.

- O deixe em paz! – Disse A voz de Nicole, que apareceu atrás da Fúria e cortou sua cabeça.

-Obrigado por me ajudar.

- De nada. Estava te devendo um favor.

Olhei pra trás e vi que faltavam poucas fúrias. Phillip estava voando com a "batatinha" e já tinha matado umas duas fúrias assim, só não sei como. Jonny já tinha matado milhares delas e Annabeth também. Assim, só faltaram 2 e ágoras elas estavam comportadinhas do lado de Luke.

- Vocês podem ter acabado com as fúrias, mas vocês nunca vão conseguir me vencer. – Disse Luke, sendo rodeado pelas duas ultimas fúrias.

- Isso é o que veremos. – disse a voz da Annabeth. Quando olhei para o lado não vi ela, nem Jonny.

De repente Jonny caí de cima de uma árvore bem em cima de uma das fúrias. E Annabeth tirou seu boné de invisibilidade e pude ver que ela estava atrás da outra fúria. Ela matou a última fúria e só sobrou Luke.

-Ainda acha mesmo que pode ganhar agora Luke? – Disse Jonny, enquanto cercava Luke.

- Acho. – De repente Luke começou a voar. É claro! Os tênis voadores!

Phillip foi atrás dele montado na sua amiga fúria, mas Luke o derrubou no chão. A fúria não gostou muito de ver Luke machucando Phillip e foi atrás de Luke com a maior força, ela consegui o acertar mas não foi o bastante. Enquanto eu e Nicole ajudávamos Phillip a se levantar, Jonny e Annabeth lutavam contra Luke.

-Tive uma idéia! – Gritou Nicole para mim. – Percy, pegue uma das plantas da árvore mestre e faça um pedido contra Luke, é o único jeito de realizar um pedido.

Rapidamente peguei uma folha da árvore mestre e pedi:

- Nós vamos ganhar e Luke vai morrer.

No momento em que disse isso Jonny acertou o coração de Luke com uma faca.

- Bem vindo ao meu mundo, Luke. – Disse Sean.

Vimos a alma de Luke indo embora, e depois Sean apareceu na nossa frente.

- Vou cuidar dele. Acho que vocês já fizeram um ótimo trabalho por aqui. Foi um prazer ter vocês aqui no pântano. E obrigado Percy Jackson, para fazer com que o pântano voltasse a ser como era antes.

- De nada. Cuide bem do pântano dessa vez Sean! – eu disse enquanto íamos andando.

_**De volta ao início e o início do fim**_

Eu era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo agora. E acho que a pessoa mais cansada também. Acho que se eu continuasse andando morreria, então antes de sair do pântano resolvi fazer meu último desejo.

- Eu quero voltar sã e salvo para o acampamento... Como os meus amigos é claro.

Fechei os olhos para sentir a sensação de vitória que eu ainda não havia sentido, e quando abri me dei conta de que já estávamos no acampamento.

- Ai como é bom estar aqui de novo! – Disse Nicole.

- Espera... – Eu senti que estava faltando alguma coisa... – Cadê o Phillip?

- Phillip está bem. Mandei ele para casa, já que ele não podia entrar aqui. – essa voz atrás de mim era de Quíron.

- Quíron... Eu posso explicar... – Eu disse querendo dar explicações do porque eu havia sumido durante tanto tempo.

- Eu entendo Percy... Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho.

Senti uma onda de alívio com a resposta de Quíron e queria dormir ali mesmo. Mas infelizmente não era possível.

Todos se separaram e eu me sentei em frente ao lago e fiquei olhando e pensando em tudo que eu tinha feito esses dias. Quando olhei para o lado vi que Nicole estava lá. No inicio me assustei mas depois acabei gostando.

- Pensando na vida? – Ela me perguntou.

- É, estava pensando nesses dias todos.

- Tenho que arrumar um jeito de te agradecer por ter me tirado de lá. – Disse Nicole me olhando com os seus olhos cinzas e misteriosos.

De repente ela me deu um beijo na bochecha, e eu acho que fiquei vermelho, mas foi tão aconchegante que me deu vontade de dormir... De novo.

- Isso pode ser o agradecimento? – Perguntou Nicole para mim.

- Acho que sim. – eu disse.

Fiz uma coisa completamente fora dos meus planos , mas não pude evitar. Dei um beijo em Nicole. Depois disso nos dois ficamos vermelhos e sem nada pra falar. Ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e quando eu vi ela estava dormindo. Voltei a pensar nos dias anteriores mas não consegui. Acabei dormindo também.


End file.
